At a materials handling facility various items, articles, products, or packages may be organized for shipment to other locations. A variety of tasks may be performed in various types of materials handling facilities including, for example, receiving shipments of new inventory, storing new inventory in storage locations, picking items from the inventory storage locations in response to receiving orders, grouping the picked items, packing the items, readying the packed items for shipment, and sorting the packed items according to a final destination. As packages containing, for example, inventory and/or pre-packaged customer orders are received at materials handling facilities, the packages within the carrier vehicles are manually unloaded.